


Give

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts give, turn, bend, bow.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Give

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts give, turn, bend, bow.

Ray isn't optimistic about partnering with Kowalski. Part of it's just that by the time Florida really, really doesn't work out he's not optimistic about anything, sure, but part of it is the whole first-Stella's-husband thing. And part of it is, he _met_ Kowalski. The guy is cranky.

Cranky, and has _opinions_, and is loud about them. The first day he insists on driving, and gives Ray serious shit for his restaurant suggestion and drives to some crap place he likes instead, and Ray thinks, great, this is going to be like working with Fraser, except with less silent guiltmongering and more yelling. Fun.

Except it turns out Kowalski has some _give_. Day two, they walk out to the car and Ray opens his mouth to start the argument, and Kowalski tosses him the keys, says, "Your turn, drag me to that Thai place if you wanna, God knows why," and Ray's so startled that after he drags him to the Thai place he feels kind of guilty and asks Kowalski if he wants a beer after work. "Pick a bar," he says, because he's a magnanimous kind of guy.

Then they have to argue over the best beer, so they drink a lot of different ones. And because Ray's life will never stop being jaw-dropping crazy, somehow they end up in a bathroom stall, and Ray's kissing Kowalski so hard he's bending him backwards. Kowalski tastes like peanuts and six kinds of beer, and Ray's hand is up under Kowalski's shirt on the hot skin right where he's bowed, arched back with his weight on Ray's hand like they were fucking dancing, that can't be comfortable but Kowalski's moaning into his mouth so maybe it's working, maybe it works.

\--END--


End file.
